042415session
Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 1 oh gr8 Acenia Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Fate im a horrible person i know, but what team is this Merrow Chartreuse. Lily chartreuse Merrow Milokoteam. Melnia Land of Euphoria and Drum Kate k while we're waiting: http://prntscr.com/6vual9 languidLachesis (GM) I suppose you losers can start making your way to Miloko's room Miloko done Kate Kate is ALREADY HERE Doir Doir quietly just sorta shows up. oh we starting right meow? Acenia Acenia is skipping to the room with Merrow(maybe) and has a box of jam tarts. Merrow Yes, Merrow and Acenia are walking side by side, but not hand in hand. Acenia That involves her walking on the other side. ohoho~ Merrow So mean. Melnia Melnia stops by the infirmary to sign out some first aid supplies before arriving at Miloko's room Mari Mari wanders out of her own room and heads towards Miloko, muttering irritably to herself. Her shirt has a new hole near the shoulder that is still smoking slightly. Mahtah Mahtah mutters to herself with a sniffle as she sulks out of the vents. Her shades do a poor job of hiding her teal-stained cheeks. Doir "what happened to you?" Dina gestures to Mari's shoulder. Mari "Failed experiment," Mari says shortly. "Nothing of any importances, apparently." She scowls at the wall. Kate "What were you doing?" Seriad https://docs.google.com/document/d/191nkbcbiLZLm8RBWFjmU19iiHsu8GFhzzKJmDsOI2-k/edit?usp=sharing Doir "um" "didn't you die" Seriad "Yeah. That's a thing that happened." Mari Mari's expression brightens upon seeing Seriad. "Excellent outfit!" she exclaims. Melnia Melnia turns when she sees Seriad. "M-M-Miss S-S-Seriad!" Dina "o k" Miloko "t-that's an i-interesting c-choice of a-attire?" Seriad "It's amazing and you know it." Mahtah Mahtah's jaw drops. "S...Seriad!?" she says brightly before coughing and resuming her normal tone, "Um...g..good to see you are alright." Dina "how did you survive?!" Rubi skips on in. fresh from the shower style Melnia "Are you sure about your o-outfit? Y-Your midriff is c-completely exposed.." Merrow Merrow looks completely lost, and remains quiet so he can try to piece together what's been happening while he and Acenia were otherwise occupied. Seriad "Uh... Shenanigans? Guys I have stuff to do. You can ask me all about being a corpse and sick gaudy outfits later." Kate "What." "The hell are you wearing?" Dina "yeah, actually, it's gotta be said, that's not the safest attire." Acenia "ooooo~" Acenia smiles. "You're the most like the adult parent that we knew! And its really great to meet you not on a screen!" Acenia offers a jam cookie. Dina "but whatever, let's just get moving." Seriad "YOU'RE NOT THE SAFEST ATTIRE." Rubi "...I rather like it... can i have a pic?" Seriad "Okay but where's Lily?" languidLachesis (GM) The scent of plumeria blossoms beckons through the window. Dina "she's not on this team." "in fact, she's not on the reserve team. she shouldn't have even been on the base." Melnia Melnia knocks on Miloko's door. "M-Milly? Are you in there?" Acenia Acenia frowns. "Okay, you know, I don't like Lily much either, but your her mom/dad?" Melnia "I th-think everyone is h-here" Kate Kate opens the window to go outside. "Enough chatter. Let's go." She climbs through. Acenia there are totes doors Kate fuck doors Miloko "d-don't b-break my w-window, p-please?" Rubi "Yes lets not do that. There's a perfectly serviceable door there. languidLachesis (GM) Kate, you're going out the window? Kate damn right i am Dina Doir walks over to the window. "is there not a door?" Kate "I have no time for doors." Dina "you're a time player!" Melnia "Th-This is g-gonna go well" Kate Kate is stoic as fuck going through this window. Rubi Rubi shakes her head Acenia Acenia raises an eyebrow and sits back until something smarter is done. languidLachesis (GM) Kate, you find yourself in a bamboo copse. About an inch of water stands on the ground here, captured in little bowls of black stone. The water is crystal clear, and warm. Melnia "U-Uh, Kate, sh-shouldn't you w-wait for Milly?" Kate Kate takes to the air to get a better feel for the area. Notice. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 im so good at this game Mahtah Mathtah calmly opens the door and walks through the simple way/ Acenia is it planetside? Dina Doir follows Mahtah. or dina or whatever who the fuck even Kate no i mean THIS game languidLachesis (GM) Kate, all you see for miles are treetops of varying colors going up the mountain, and leading down into the see. Acenia oh Miloko Miloko sighs Dina "everyone come along let's go" Miloko I guess people can't see her or something Rubi Rubi heads out as well with a little skip to her step "Lets go milly you're planet looks fun" Acenia "Miloko... I brought you... cookies to apologize for the misunderstanding we had in the big chat..." Kate Kate lands. "Trees. Nothing but Trees." Acenia She hands the box to Miloko. Melnia "G-Guys b-be careful, it c-could be d-dangerous." Melnia follows out of the door, beckoning everyone else to follow Mahtah Mahtah holds the door for the team, "I apologize Miss Zapote, you are the leader this time." Miloko "it's f-fine? t-thanks?" Dina Doir is similarly going to investigate the surrounding area. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Doir, you can see very small breaks in the treetops, where something might be, but the trees and bamboo are so tall and dense you can't make out much. Mari Mari exits through the door as well, giving Mahtah a wink as she steps through. Dina "looks like there's something... thataway?" Dina points. "can't see much from here." Kate "Let's go." Rubi "kate. chill out lets let milly lead." Dina "yeah, what does miloko wanna do?" Mahtah Mahtah nervously coughs at Mari's wink. Seriad "I think she's into you, Mahtah." Kate Kate looks at Miloko. "Do you have any inkling of what needs be done here?" Acenia Acenia is just :| Miloko "I d-don't k-know? I'm l-lost?" "I've n-never b-been h-here b-before?" Kate "Do you want to investigate the places Doir noticed?" Miloko "s-sure?" Kate Kate turns on her heel. "Let's go." Dina "come on, vamanos~ everybody lets go~" Dina floats behind Kate. Melnia "L-Lead the way M-Milly. And b-be c-careful, w-we don't know what's o-on this world" Dina "seriad you take the rear and protect us from behind ok" Merrow Lay on, McMiloko Dina "phrasing fully intended" Seriad "Why?" Kate I'm lovin it? Miloko "w-what if I w-want to be in the b-back?" Acenia :| "Why is that parent in such a rush?" Acenia asks Merrow. Dina "we need a veteran watching our backs?" Seriad "Why don't you do it?" Kate "You can both watch the back." Mahtah Mahtah follows with the crowd, sticking close to Seriad in the back Merrow "She's the Time Player. I don't think she's used to things taking normal amounts of time anymore." Dina "look i just wanted to make an anal joke" Merrow Merrow whispers that last bit to Acenia. Acenia Acenia resumes :| face. Dina Dina goes to the back of the group, next to Miloko. Merrow Merrow is ready to follow Miloko's lead. languidLachesis (GM) As you proceed into the bamboo, the environment becomes darker, but you can't be sure if it's from the setting sun, or that the bamboo and trees are blocking out the sunlight. i need a marching order Seriad I think Seriad is in the back? Dina Dina's at the back Melnia Melnia is second in the front Acenia Acenia will be behind Merrow Mahtah Mahtah is right in front of Seriad Rubi Rubi is next to milly wherever she's at. Merrow Kate > Melnia > Miloko > Rubi > Merrow > Acenia > Mahtah > Seriad > Doir ? What about Mari? Mari Mari would be between Acenia and Mahtah. Merrow Okay, then sounds like Kate > Melnia > Miloko > Rubi > Merrow > Acenia > Mari > Mahtah > Seriad > Doir ? Kate si languidLachesis (GM) perf Everyone, roll notice Dina Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 Merrow Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Notice) ( ) +1+0 = 2 Acenia Rolling 4df+3 notice ( ) +3 = 4 Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Melnia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Rubi Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Kate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 Mahtah Rolling 4df+2 notice ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Everyone who got 3 or over. You hear whispering in the trees and bamboo surrounding you. Melnia "D-Do you guys h-hear that?" Dina "oooh, scary forest noises" "im lovin the atmosphere you're building here, forest" "ten outta ten" Kate Kate gets out her crossbows. "We're not alone." Dina "btw everyone get ready to be split up in this scary ass forest" Melnia "K-Kate don't" Dina "its gonna happen" Kate "I ask questions first, when able." Melnia "W-We don't know if w-we should attack" "R-Remember L-LoBaE?" Dina "kate if you fucking shoot someone you're going in time out" Kate "Good one." Rubi Rubi giggles "time out." Dina "we'll find a corner" Acenia :| Seriad "Wh... Why are we shooting things?" Melnia "C-Can we be s-serious guys" Rubi "Lets just keep moving maybe we can get to some clearing?" Seriad Ooh. Can Seriad attempt a light to get an idea of what we should be doing here? Dina "i mean, no, mary, but you can" Merrow "Yes, let's be careful about attacking anything--the Consorts on our last world turned out to be Tumbleweeds, so the friendly villagers could be just about anything." Mahtah Mahtah just shrugs as all of this is going on. Melnia Melnia will try to make out what the whispers are saying languidLachesis (GM) Melnia, roll investigate Melnia Rolling 4df+1 investigate ( ) +1 = 3 Miloko "I t-think I w-want to go h-home?" languidLachesis (GM) Melnia, you can only make out one word. "haoles" Dina "too late now" Melnia "U-Um, h-haoles. I've h-heard th-that w-word before.. s-somewhere" languidLachesis (GM) Without warning, you hear loud, angry drumbeats to the east. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIwv3eh4Mq4 Dina Can I roll lore to realize the word meaning? languidLachesis (GM) you could attempt it, Dina Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) though miloko would have a better chance at it Miloko so can I? languidLachesis (GM) of course Miloko Give it a roll :) Miloko Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) You recognize the word from some of the rituals. It means "Outsider" Miloko "t-that's not g-good?" Melnia "D-Do you know what it m-means Milly?" Miloko "o-outsiders? I d-don't t-think w-we're w-welcome h-here?" Kate Kate takes to the air and faces east. She's going to make herself hard to spot to gain advantage: Hidden. May I roll stealth for dat dere advantage? Dina Dina would like to also create an advantage on herself of 'Steeled Will' when Kate's done. languidLachesis (GM) sure kate Rubi Rubi turns to milly"...should I bring tiny out?" Seriad And I would also like to do a round of the lighty buffs? Kate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) one at a time ok kate, you are hidden. Dina roll will Dina Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) grats Dina woo languidLachesis (GM) Seriad, roll light Seriad Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) choose 6 people to get a free invoke Acenia Acenia will nod to Merrow and go Ghost gourd? languidLachesis (GM) as you like, Acenia Seriad Uhhhh... Kate, Doir, Miloko, Merrow, Mahtah, and... Acenia? languidLachesis (GM) done kate, roll investigate, now that you're searching Merrow As long as everyone else is preparing, can Merrow attempt to put a time advantage on himself of heightened reaction times? languidLachesis (GM) sure, roll time, merrow Merrow Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Time) ( ) +2+0 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) you succeed with style kate? Kate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 sorry didn't see that line Melnia May Melnia roll Lore to remember the reading she's done about different cultures to help her in this world languidLachesis (GM) sure Melnia Kate sorry my investigate is a 3, so that's a 2 languidLachesis (GM) Kate, you see a glow towards the east. Melnia Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) you succeed with style, Melnia but the trees block you from seeing what it is but there is a glowy orange bit Kate Kate sends a message via her scouter. "I'm guessing torches and pitchforks headed our way." languidLachesis (GM) Kate, the glow doesn't move. Kate ooooh well nyx that then Kate sends a message via her scouter. "There's something glowing in the direction of those drums." Dina "whats the scouter say about its power level" Kate Transmit: "Shut up Doir." Miloko "w-welp, q-quick v-vote? t-towards or a-away?" Rubi "towards. either we spook the locals or we know what were going against. either way we win" Dina "towards, that way there be plot." "i mean we'll probably die" "but we'll find out more" Melnia "I g-guess if we go there, we could try and m-meet the consorts" Merrow "Agreed. We should at least know what it is before we decide whether or not to avoid it." Dina "unless the trees are the consorts. or the air!" Mahtah "Forward is acceptable, but if we do we should do it slowly in order to avoid surprise attacks." Dina "and everyone, be respectful of the culture of these peeps. meouet taught me that, and i guess she was evil or something but it seems like a nice thing to do." Miloko "f-fine? M-Mahtah, you and I w-will a-approach q-quietly? e-everyone e-else, s-stay h-here? we d-don't w-want to j-just s-show up w-with l-like a d-dozen p-people and s-startle t-them?" Mari Mari nods. "Good luck, you two." Melnia "Stay s-safe" Merrow Merrow nods. Dina "no, we should never split the party" Mahtah Mahtah nods, "Understood Miss Zapote. You are the boss." Dina "or whatever go do it if you want" "if you get captured text us" Merrow Sending scouts ahead isn't quite the same as splitting the party, GA. =P Miloko Miloko turns to Dina "I w-want you in the air? in c-case s-something g-goes w-wrong?" Acenia Acenia would nod if anyone knew she was still there. She is going to follow and observe without interaction to see if she can collect any other information. Rubi "I'm usually against splitting the party... maybe we should just have acenia go since she's invisible again" damn it. Dina "um, sure" Dina floats up. "laterrr" Miloko "oh r-right? if y-you're s-still a-around A-Acenia, you can c-come too?" Acenia Acenia makes a note to possibly alchemize pumpkins and glasses so her friends can see her, and prepares to follow. languidLachesis (GM) So, are the scouts ready to go? Miloko yes languidLachesis (GM) Ok. You make your way slowly through the foliage, the scent of flowers and days-old fruit blending with the smell of grass, the sea, and as you get closer, smoke. You eventually reach the edge of a clearing near the beach. A large bonfire has been set out, with stones surrounding it at a distance. A large pig is roasting over a smaller fire, and small leaf wrapped bundles dangle from sticks around the fire. You smell food. Acenia :o Miloko Miloko motions for Mahtah to stay here and stealth while she walks into the clearing Mahtah Mahtah nods silently. Rolling 4df+3 Stealth ( ) +3 = 2 Miloko Miloko enters the clearing, "h-hello? is a-anyone t-there?" languidLachesis (GM) roll notice anyone who's there Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Dina if im watching from the air...? languidLachesis (GM) which would be miloko, mahtah, and possibly acenia No dina, you're not close enough Acenia Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Mahtah Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, you catch a glimpse of something through the bamboo at the edge of the clearing near the beach. Acenia She would like to get a closer look. languidLachesis (GM) Heading over there, then? Miloko, you don't see any response you still hear the drums, but they seem to be all around you Acenia Yes, heading over there. Acenia comes back. Not that it really matters with the whole GG thing, but so you have positioning. languidLachesis (GM) ok. Kate I need to run to the store be back in like 20 languidLachesis (GM) k Miloko if the fire is still going, whoever was here must have only recently left, I'd like to investigate to see if there are any tracks languidLachesis (GM) roll investigate Miloko Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) The sand is dry, but obviously mussed all around the fire. out on the beach, where it's wet from the sea, you can find tiny footprints smaller than the palm of your hand. Miloko do they seem to be heading in any one general direction? languidLachesis (GM) back into the plants surrounding the fire. Acenia GT @ TT: They're watching you, be careful! Mahtah Mahtah is just sittin there, stealthin n stuff. languidLachesis (GM) mahtah, roll notice Miloko TT @ GT: t-that's f-fine? I w-want t-them to see I'm not a t-threat? Mahtah Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Mahtah, you feel tiny fingers reaching into your pocket. Acenia GT @ TT: Okay! Mahtah Mahtah is going to turn quickly towards the source of the fingery feeling phrasing on myself right there languidLachesis (GM) mahtah, you see a small creature looking at you fearfully, clutching a paperclip from your pocket. It has a small bamboo spear strapped to its back, and after making eye contact, flees into the bamboo. http://prntscr.com/6vvboy Miloko Miloko is going to sit down near the grass that the footprints led to, "umm, is a-anyone in t-there?" Mahtah Mahtah cocks an eyebrow and pulls out her phone. " CC@TT,GT I.have.contact. They.are.plant.people.and.seem.to.be.somewhat.kelptomaniacal? languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, you see a bamboo spear part the grass, and a creture looks out at you. http://prntscr.com/6vvc4k Miloko "aww, y-you're a-adorable? I'm M-Miloko, w-what's y-you're n-name?" Acenia GT @ AA: There are little spear wielding plant creatures! They seem scared. Please be prepared! Miloko *your languidLachesis (GM) The creature reaches out to touch Miloko's face. Merrow AA@GT: Plant-creatures? AA@GT: This is getting to be a theme. Miloko Miloko allows it to touch her she reaches out to touch the creature's face languidLachesis (GM) The creature blinks a few times, then whispers "Miloko?" Miloko Miloko smiles, "yes?" languidLachesis (GM) The creature smiles brightly, and yells "Miloko Miloko". This is followed immediately by a wave of dozens of these small creatures tumbling out of the foliage and into the campfire area. Within moments Miloko has a large flower crown of bright red hibiscus, and little creatures surrounding her, offering her food. Acenia Acenia makes a note about her misjudgement of the leafs in her grimoire. Miloko "umm, hi t-there e-everyone? t-thank you? I h-have s-some f-friends way o-over t-there? may t-they j-join us?" languidLachesis (GM) They clap excitedly, and nod, digging into the pig and generally making themselves comfortable, but always taking a few moments to stare at Miloko or pet her. Mahtah Mahtah cautiously moves out of cover, her palms held in front of her. "Well... they seem friendly." languidLachesis (GM) The creatures eye Mahtah warily, looking to Miloko for confirmation that this new one is Okay. Miloko Miloko nods, "f-friend?" Mahtah Mahtah gives a friendly wave. "Greetings." she says in a calm, measured tone, "My name is Mahtah." Acenia Acenia types out quickly before dropping the ghost gourd act, "GT @ AA: No, they're fine actually, do you want to bring everyone?" languidLachesis (GM) They try the word out, a chorus of little voices saying "Mahtah." One of them offers you a piece of fish. Merrow "AA@GT: If you think it's a good idea." Merrow motions to the others to put away their weapons and stuff, and to follow him to the location of the others, slowly and as unthreateningly as possible. Mahtah Mahtah nods politely and takes the offer. "Thank you very much." Dina can doir see like any of this? Rubi Rubi skips along Kate Back but reading languidLachesis (GM) You can see flickering near the firelight, and you can see the group moving towards the fire. Dina Dina floats down to the group. "hey you guys movin up?" Rubi "Apparently so!" Kate Transmit: "I am on my way, but will remain hidden." She does so. Mari Mari simply walks towards the light, following behind Merrow with nothing in her hands. Dina Dina flies ahead and hovers above Miloko. "ayyyy whatre these cute guys" Merrow "Let us join gradually, so as to not overwhelm them." languidLachesis (GM) upon hearing Dina's exclamation, they almost immediately pull out their spears, surrounding miloko and pointing the spears up at Dina. Dina "oookay bye then" Dina floats like 10 feet up. Miloko "D-Doir, t-these are my f-flower f-friends? f-flower f-friends, t-this is D-Doir? he's a f-frie-- a-acquaintance?" Dina "flower friends! oooh." Rubi Rubi nods to Merrow Dina "they look like somethin straight outta world of warcraft." She takes out her magical flower crown from alchemy and puts it on, slowly going down. "ayyy take 2?" languidLachesis (GM) They put away their spears after miloko names you an acquaintance. One of them offers you a piece of warm fruit, sticky on the outside from carmelization. Dina "oh! thank you very much." She takes it. Merrow Once they've had time to acclimate to Dina, Merrow walks into the clearing, doing what he can to appear as unthreatening as possible. languidLachesis (GM) They turn and look towards Merrow, then glance at Miloko. One of them holds up a flower crown made of plumeria curiously. Miloko Miloko nods in approval Dina "yo loko, did you find out the quest yet?" Miloko Miloko frowns at the insulting nickname, "I am a-attempting d-diplomacy?" Rubi Rubi heads in slowly as well "Umm... I'm guessing theyre ok with us then?" Dina "you got it duuuude" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBNC7eO4pj8 languidLachesis (GM) The creatures place the plumeria flower crown on Merrow's head, and offer him a piece of the pig. Merrow Merrow accepts, smiling at them and nodding as if in gratitude. Mari Mari looks about curiously, entering the area with clearly empty hands. languidLachesis (GM) As the rest of you enter, you are met with resistance until Miloko gives an OK for you, and then you are offered food. Miloko, is there anyone you're not going to encourage them to welcome? Rubi "Yay fish! Thank you!" She grins brightly and eats fish Miloko nope, Doir has already entered Acenia Acenia tries desperately to come back into the scene out of sight so her arrival is not weird. languidLachesis (GM) that's fine cenia Acenia j'arrive. i guess we're handwaving this? languidLachesis (GM) sure The creatures seem content to eat and play around, patting Miloko affectionately from time to time. Kate Kate remains hidden because Kate. Dina "isnt this fire extremely dangerous?" "inb4 it causes problems" Rubi "So Milly what are your friends names?" Dina "seriously though. it's pretty windy here." languidLachesis (GM) Occassionally one of the creatures will swim off into the sea, and come back with a net full of small fish that it will roast over the fire. Dina "they could entirely be cooking with like citric acid, too. i think it's called ceviche?" Miloko "I'm not s-sure? t-they h-haven't t-told me yet?" Dina "they don't seem to have currency. d'ya think they're communists?" Mahtah Mahtah simply sits down and observes quietly. Mari Mari pats Miloko lightly on the shoulder. "I understand that being the leader can be difficult. But if we are going to move forward, we have to find out what problems they face. They seem to trust you, so why don't you ask them if anything is the matter?" Miloko Miloko sighs and mumbles something about having a good time before addressing the natives "umm, can you p-please t-tell me who is in c-charge a-among you?" languidLachesis (GM) They look in confusion at each other for a moment, then point to you, Miloko. Dina "ask them their favorite colors" Miloko "o-okay t-then? is t-there a-anything t-that you r-require h-help w-with?" languidLachesis (GM) They all turn and point to the top of the mountain. Roll notice, anyone who looks up there Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Dina Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Acenia Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 Rubi Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 Acenia AHAHa Mahtah Rolling 4df+2 notice ( ) +2 = 3 Merrow Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Notice) ( ) +1+0 = 3 Kate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Everyone who got a 3 or above, you see smoke coming from the top of the mountain Dina "im thinkin: virgin sacrifice. anybody? no? just me?" Rubi "fire's coming out of the monkeys head... so... that cant be safe" Kate hokay languidLachesis (GM) This is where I'm gonna end session, cause the next part will take a while. But feel free to discuss what you'd like to do about smoke coming from the mountaintop Rubi alrighty then! languidLachesis (GM) and theories Rubi otayto thanks! Miloko I enjoyed languidLachesis (GM) i am glad Lily For RP purposes, can the people in this group go to and from the Base freely? Dina thx for running amanda! Miloko a laidback session for once is nice Lily Cause Seriad seems to be itching for a confrontation with Lils. Dina calm before the storm Seriad Yeah when do I get to murder Lily? languidLachesis (GM) The Seriad Lily cannot happen until i get back from eating Lily Kay. languidLachesis (GM) if you bitches are still awake when i return then sure why not Lily Wh-when will you be back? Seriad lmao languidLachesis (GM) but if not it will be later. I don't know Lily :c languidLachesis (GM) i am going to go hvae some nice gourmet pizza with my boyfriend Lily Oo languidLachesis (GM) maybe touch his butt Lily Well I've got until 11, so languidLachesis (GM) anything could happen that's like 4 hours from now so we'll see Lily :cc Merrow Thanks for running, Amanda~! Category:Session Logs